banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 01 A Perfect Day for Bananafish
A Perfect Day for Bananafish is the first episode of Banana Fish. Synopsis Ash Lynx, a seventeen year-old leader of a street gang in New York City, is given a street address and a vial of an unknown substance by a mortally wounded man. The man speaks the words “banana fish” before dying — the same last words spoken by Ash’s brother Griffin, an Iraq War veteran who fired on his own squadron under mysterious circumstances, and who is now in a vegetative state. Meanwhile, Eiji Okumura, a Japanese photographer's assistant, arrives in New York to complete a report on street gangs. Summary Characters *Ash Lynx *Eiji Okumura *Max Lobo *Dino Golzine *Shorter Wong *Frederick Arthur *Shunichi Ibe *Charles Dickson *Antonio Jenkins *Meredisu *Gregory *Skip *Stephen Thompson *Griffin Karenrusu *Organo *Sampson *Marvin Crosby *Abraham Dawson *Oo kee *Alex *Narisu Gallery File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 1.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 2.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 3.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 4.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 5.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 6.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 7.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 8.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 9.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 10.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 11.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 12.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 13.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 14.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 15.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 16.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 17.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 18.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 19.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 20.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 21.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 22.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 23.png File:Episode 1 - Screen Shot 24.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 25-0.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 26.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 27.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 25.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 29.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 30.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 31.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 32.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 33.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 34.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 35.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 37.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 38.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 39.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 40.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 41.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 42.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 43.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 44.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 45.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 46.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 47.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 48.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 49.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 50.png File:Episode 1 - Screenshot 51.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 52.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 53.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 54.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 65.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 64.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 55.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 56.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 57.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 58.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 59.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 60.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 61.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 62.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 63.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 66.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 67.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 68.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 69.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 70.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 71.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 72.png Episode 1 - Screenshot 73.png Trivia * Episode 1, along with the following episode 2 were previewed at a screening at the Shinjuku Wall 9 cinema in Tokyo on June 30th, 2018. * Regular broadcasting of the anime began on July 6th, 2018 References Navigation Category:Episodes